


Heat is a wonderful bitch

by Spannerinthebrain



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bular is horny for Jim, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jim has long hair, Jim is canon age, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannerinthebrain/pseuds/Spannerinthebrain
Summary: Bular goes into heat and lusting after the young human trollhunter.
Relationships: Bular/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 99





	1. Hunt is set

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this account since I moved from my old one. It wasn't going anywhere, but I a fresh new start on this one and new energy for writing.
> 
> I really love this ship and slightly sad that there isn't more of them, I'm gonna fix that. May do a multi oneshot fic in the future but I will finish this one first.
> 
> You got thoughts on what should add in the next chapter feel free to comment.
> 
> This will have two chapters.

It had come again.

It was that time of year.

Once again every year, once a year, like clockwork and without fail the need for trolls to breed had arrived. But whilst the trolls in trollmarket had somewhat evolved past that primitive like season to the point of it no longer existing due to all of the potions to suppress their heat circles but Gum Gums didn't have that luxury. They had to suffer through it, one way or another.

For every bloody year.

Bular the gumgum prince was the one in heat this time and very deep-set one at that, due to him being overdue for a heat circle.

"Damn you Stricklander" Bular cursed through gritted teeth his breath was ragged, his voice was hoarse from deep arousal. Bular's swords and loincloth were long abandoned, flung outside his temporary dwelling place, the large pipe that laid far off in the Arcaida woods that connect the forest to the rest of the underground pathways of the sewers, the pipe walls were completely covered in claw marks ranging from light scratches to deep gauges as well as in the dirt of which was also covered in a certain type of troll fluids, his cum painted the walls as a strange abstract art piece.

"Damn you, damn you...DAMN YOU" Bular roared slamming his stained fist into the already damaged dirt, his voice held nothing but hate-filled venom as he continues to curse out that changeling.

Giving a sigh of defeat which was very rare, Bular slummed his body against the stone wall of the pipe, the coolness of the stone gave a blissful but only brief relief from the temperate his body was reading. Even after 3 intense orgasms his heat and cock showed no intension of going away as his meat was still standing high and proud and it pissed the troll right off.

When it came to trolls, Bular was about average in length but he was extremely thick, from the tip to the base it was all equally the same thickness with a sizeable ring of muscle around the middle similar to a stallion, it carried along its length a few good thick veins that were swollen with blood making them pulsate with each powerful heartbeat and even after climaxing many times a new bead of pre began to bubble itself to the troll's slit before it slowly trickled down Bular's shaft, signaling to him that a fresh new load had already filled his hot and heavy ballsack and was just waiting to explode into the world, ready to cover the ground with hot fertile seed.

The troll just groaned in annoyness at his continued state of arousal, he should be out there finding pieces of that godforsaken bridge and eating whatever human he saw fit as well as killing not being stuck in this horrid pipe with a primitive handicap. It had been quite a few decades since Bular had a heat circle as he would always take some sort suppressant in a form of a potion from Stickler, almost the same as what the goodie-two-shoes from trollmarket were taking but unlike theirs were the ingredients were pure and true and worked in getting rid of the need breed like wild beasts altogether, the one that Bular had to take only calmed it down so to speak and of course Stickler had run out of the stuff.

So all the suppressed heats and natural urges that Bular had been keeping under check for so many years had now come back at full force, in a way punishing him for messing with the natural order.

"Wait...*ah ah* Till I get...my claws on that....impure...I'll...I'll..." Bular muttered, desperately gasping for air all the while before the anger he felt towards his coworker just boiled over "I'LL TEAR OFF HIS PUNY HEAD AND USE HIS NECK STUMB AS A FUCK TOY!!" He roared, making the ground and pipe tremble. 

His outburst was shortlived as he soon started to wince from his aching hard cock, seeing it and his balls bounce slightly in time with his heart. He sighed knowing that this wouldn't go away with just jacking it, in fact it was making it worse.

Bular needed to mate, a partner, a proper good fuck but unfortunately his opinions for one were very limited. He was a gumgum after all, so he would never have a weakling troll from that stupid marketplace.

A changeling or goblin maybe? That thought alone nearly made Bular vomit where he stood. He was a prince with high standards after all.

That left the last choice for a mate was rape, which quickly got crushed under his mental heel. Bular knew he was a bloodthirsty, merciless, and murderous troll but even he wouldn't go so low to do such a hellish act.

His very last choice was just waiting it out. That would have maybe possible if this was a normal heat so that was off the table.

Bular again groaned as his body buckled over as started to mindlessly hump the cold cum covered ground, his eyes began to flutter close from at last having some friction on his dick that wasn't his hand.

The prince parted his legs slightly to get a sturdier ground as he slowly started to increase the speed of his hips, thrusting his dripping meat across the dirt. The pleasure he received was dull but it was there and it was the best thing that Bular had. Some warm pre-seed spat both on his stomach and the ground, the new lubrication, and warmth gave momentary release but it was very shortlived as proof by the short bliss leaving as soon as came. His body needed more, so much more.

He needed the trollhunter.

Just then everything froze, including time.

Why did he suddenly think of Jim of all things and why did he suddenly felt a quick surge of pleasure run through his whole body?

But like before the pleasure left as soon as it arrived mostly due to Bular screeching all movements to a halt "No..." He muttered is disbelief "Not him" He growled as he soon felt shame and anger beginning to bubble inside his gut.

"Anyone but him!" He yelled in fury, his anger only worsened when he caught a glance of his trollhood.

Instead of his boner slinking away back to normal it seemed to had gotten harder (if that was possible) and was nearly going to blow a new load just at the thought of that weak, stick legged human.

That...weak...tender, smooth, and soft-looking human. Shame soon turned into lust the more Bular dove into thinking about the boy, his amber eyes darken with excitement at the wonderful mental images that his mind was producing of him fucking his mortal enemy into the ground for kingdom come was a very exciting thought indeed.

It wasn't before long that Bular's imagination started to roam free as he sunk to his knees before absentmindedly grasping firmly onto his dripping dick and began to slowly pump himself back and forth as he continued to almost daydream about the boy.

Would he be loud and scream out his name or would he be shy and whimper? Bular hoped for somewhat both.

Would he beg and cry? Yes please.

Would he fight for dominance or be naturally submissive?

Would Bular take the boy on his front or back?

He wanted to know, he wanted to know right this very second.

Questions like these sent a shiver of ecstasy to sailed throughout his veins for soon after his mind played another lovely image of him fucking the trollhunter to mindless bliss and filling to the brim with his seed in front of his pathetic little army, have all of them, especially that idiot Blinky. Having that fool on his knees and forcing him to watch and having his face fall with despair at the sigh of prized student/master being turned from a hero into Bular's perfect little pet with only wanting to have his master to take him over and over again with nothing else in his brain was purely brilliant.

Bular growled with longing as the familiar knot started to grow and tighten within his gut and wasn't long before his hips began to move on their own into his still thrusting hand. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep both his fist and hips at matching speed but Jim's trembling well-fucked image made up for the mismatch.

But he needed this climax he so desperately needed it.

Bular wanted that sweet release, he wanted the boy more than anything now.

Right now Bular did not care not for his mission, the bridge, the amulet nor his father. He couldn't give a damn about any of it, all he cared for was his rising orgasm and fucking the trollhunter's brains out.

With the loudest a roars and a few more frantic thrusts of his fist, the spark in his groin finally broke and no soon after his hips snapped forward emptying everything that pulsating balls could carry and covering the ground in a fresh coat of hot sticky cum, after what was the most intense orgasm of the night Bular was finally sated but his legs could no longer hold his body so all Bular could do was let himself fall forward, not caring about his seed now upon his chest.

Letting himself stretch as he let this afterglow take over his body and unlike the others, this one wasn't filled with shame but instead filled him with more lust and want then when this whole heat thing started. He let out a soft chuckle knowing full well that he had to have the trollhunter. He would mold him into the perfect tender little pet.

"Well, boy" Bular grinned taking some deep breathes, feeling his eyelids becoming heavy "Looks like I'll be meeting you for a different battle tonight" Licking his lips before knowing soon that sleep will have him, he would need all his strength for what he had planned later.

"I hope you're ready" He managed to say before his eyes were too much to keep open and so he allowed his body to at last rest, it wouldn't be long before his heat would start all over again. But this time the GumGum Prince looked forward to it.


	2. Hunt is caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds out what having a troll in heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would just like to apologize for the long long wait, 5 months I believe to which is far too long and I do most utterly apologize. Also, I was hoping to post this on my birthday but it's two days past that but better late than never.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it.

Jim was up late this night, his mother had been called out on not an all-nighter but instead an all weekend..er? In short, Jim was home alone so he wasn't too worried about losing a few hours of sleep and he could make up for it by sleeping in the next morning something he hadn't done in what felt like years, well it had been years since he took some "me time"

Jim hadn't gotten some time to himself in so long, so when he and the trollhunter gang had noticed that Bular, the changelings and the goblins had gone quiet at first they were, of course, suspicious and a bit on edge because what they were planning a surprise attack but after some time of a couple of weeks of nothing, not even a peep they all started to relax a little. Which meant "me time" for everyone.

Toby and Aaarrrggghhh were doing a huge gaming marathon that was said to last the whole night and tomorrow, Blinky had claimed that his library needed a good sort out" in translation to read everything once to make sure everything was there, then read them again for good measure and once again for good luck.

This left Jim to his planning, of which he had no clue what to do. Being the trollhunter always kept him busy with being a saviour, mailman, and pest control. Not to mention school with its studies and exams, then there was cooking meals for himself, his mother and Toby but now none of that was needed, he wasn't needed and it felt so strange and left Jim feeling a bit empty and lonely.

"No no, stop that Jim" He shook his head as if to get rid of the bad stuff "You may not be needed now but you will soon and life isn't always about being needed by someone" He tried to cheer himself with a little pep talk and worked in some ways.

"You need yourself at this of time Jim," He said, looking in the mirror. His clothes were scruffy and his skin looked oily. Jim then looked at his hip long black hair and that causes him to slightly recoil, it looked matted and greasy what Jim needed was "You need a damn good shower" He grumbled to himself with disgust at his reflection.

Jim had lost track of the last time he took a shower, guess that his training just took over everything but since he was alone completely he wasn't going to let this chance for a bit of pampering slip away.

Upon entering the bathroom Jim was quick to strip down to his birthday suit and since he was home alone he didn't bother locking the door so with that Jim stepped into the shower and turned it on at warm comfortable temperature and the perfect nice pressure to get through his thick long hair Jim closed his eyes and let himself relax and just absorb the feel and sound of the water hitting his body, at that moment nothing else mattered but the water running down his well-toned body.

The warmth of the water and the surrounding air soon pulled Jim into a trance-like that state as his mind began to wander so much that he didn't take note of what or where his hands were doing "Huh?" Eyes fluttered open at a familiar inner body heat. Looking down he could see that his pale slender cock was already semi-hard.

"That didn't take long" He mumbled, a smile crept across his face. Jim put off the washing for now after all he was going to dirty anyways. When was the last time he had some self play? Jim couldn't remember. Had it been that long that the simple trickling of water was enough to make him horny?

God, he was sensitive.

Leaning back onto the bathroom tiles Jim sighed at their cooling touch, masturbating was part of self-care right? So no harm no foul, he was alone so why not? But he was lacking lube so his spit would have to do. Spitting into his left hand before clasping his hardening dick making him shudder from the simple touch. It doesn't take long for his semi to become a full-on hardon, Jim was proud of his size a good 6 inches with a reasonable girth that gave a good stretch.

Closing his eyes Jim let his hand and mind do the work, the coolness of the water or and warmth of his arousal was a wonderful mixture throughout his flesh.

Once he had set a comfortable rhythm his mind went to work and made an image of Claire appear in his imagination, she wearing nothing but a sweet lilac lace bra and knickers with a lovely come-hither look in eyes beckoning him to come join her.

Jim moaned at both sight and the soft pleasure running through him, his hand twist and turned up and down his hard shaft squeezing the head tightly every so often before giving it a flick, wincing at the delightful sting before going back to moving back and forth. Jim would never admit but he would consider himself a bit of a masochist something about being controlled and dominated sent shivers down his spine and he would pretty much pop a boner whenever he thought about it.

Keeping Claire in his mind he gasped when she pulled out a collar "Want to come play big boy?" She spoke though strangely her voice sounded off sounding gruffer and more husky. Jim paused for a split second "Huh?" He paused for second as he shook his head, it must have been from overworking and set his mind back to Claire but Claire wasn't there but instead a large black mass with fiery eyes.

"Ohh g-god" Jim moaned, he should have stopped, he should have...not found this to be more arousing than anything he's thought of. Biting his lip Jim groaned as his hand pumped faster as the troll shape mass encircled him whispering all such dirty and sweet thing to his ears, telling him that he was a naughty boy that was going to be punished for being a naughty pet to his master, this time the voice matched the body.

"Yes...yes p-please" Jim could only sigh as he felt a knot down below grow tighter and tighter, he sped his hand harder and faster as his other hand slowly crept to his throat and squeezed as did the troll in his head also do but was squeezing much tighter.

"Ahahah m-m-more, I beg ahhh" He was close so very close, the voice whispered one last time and Jim lost it.

"You'll be perfect for me... _pet_ "

The fierceness of both the eyes and voice made the knot within him broke, with his neat balls squeezing and contracting and with a cry of peak ecstasy Jim cummed well into his hand and in the bath on which he stood in, ropes of teenage cum was quickly washed away thanks to the still running shower and the cool water allowed Jim to bask in the sweet afterglow as his now empty cock and ball returned to a much smaller and normal state.

Jim had no idea who the dark troll was as he faded away as soon as he climaxed, all what Jim did know was that he was freak. This was something that no one, not a soul could ever know.

 _"Fanterising about trolls...what were you thinking Jim?"_ The boy calls himself before coming down from his high.

After a few seconds of drifting away, Jim opened his eyes again and ran his fingers through his hair to get it fully wet as to better shampoo and conditioner it all "Better get started" He mumbled as he squirted his hand with a generous dollop of shampoo as well as conditioner and mixed them as he started to work up a good lather, soon after he washed his body, scrubbing away the oil and grease that came from the long day and sighing with content at the new clean feeling on his flesh, he didn't need to manscape or shave in any way as he was naturally hairless or maybe his head took all the hair for itself, Jim didn't mind as it saved him time in getting ready.

Humming to himself Jim rinsed the last pieces of shampoo and conditioner out of his hair and last bubbles off his body as he gave a quick shake of his head and body before turning the shower off and stepping out to dry and redress this time into just a very large and overly baggy t-shirt and no underwear, the shirt covered his butt and now flaccid cock and balls anyways so underwear was pointless and not to mention he was alone so what was the point? Jim then looked at himself in the mirror and what looked back was a much more pleasant image of himself. 

"Much better" He smiled to himself grabbing his hairbrush and began to detangle his damp hair to free it from knots and smooth it out before tying it a ponytail, Jim tossed his head to each side to check it out and was satisfied on how it looked.

Exiting the bathroom Jim grabbed his phone and some troll books that he had placed outside in the hall earlier before entering his room and since he was alone Jim decided to build some kind of fort well that was the thought when he started but instead ended up making a giant floor size bed filled with quilts, blankets, and pillows it wasn't what Jim had in mind but it was certainly comfy.

Finally after a shower, a good wank, a small meal and now Jim can relax but one thing was missing and that was him to lie down and relax.

But sadly life wasn't being kind to Jim that day as he couldn't shake this feeling of being watched and it was starting to annoy him.

"Ugh come on! Give me a break" He groaned, having his hands fall flat on his face. Unable to shake this feeling Jim rose from his makeshift bed cursing under his breath believing he was cursed to never relax again and to be forever on his toes fighting and serving but he was soon at his front door and founded that it wasn't even locked, no wonder he was on the edge after locking and sealing his house Jim let out a sigh but his relief was very short-lived when the floorboards above his head aka his bedroom floor creaked.

Jim's body stood stock still, fear had completely gripped him.

Why did the floor creak? They weren't old so they shouldn't.

What if it's a goblin? No, it sounded larger than one of those little pests. And it wasn't Blinky as he preferred to actually use doors, not sneaking.

What if it was a changeling or worse?

More possible subjects ran through his mind until he finally remembered something quite important.

 _"WHY DID I LEAVE THE WINDOW OPEN!?"_ Jim could slap himself and he would have if he wasn't panicked, he quickly ran to the stairs but stopped before climbing up them "Jim you need to calm down first, the element of surprise is a must" Following his advice Jim slowed breathing to clear his mind, it helped a little he was calmer and less panicked that's for sure "And besides it could just be a loan squirrel that may have wandered in" He lied as he started to walk up the stairs as quietly as he could, he knew he was lying to himself but he had to think of something to stop freaking out.

After what seemed like forever Jim was at his bedroom door that he had left open a crack, at the time when walking his room Jim thought he heard noises but tried to brush them off but now that he was right by his room's entrance he could most certainly hear noises. Animal-like sounds, maybe a stray cat? That was the size of a mountain lion.

Jim could hear growls and purrs it would seem but whatever it was the trollhunter could feel the panic slowly creep back and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and hands beginning to sweat. Trying his best to swallow his nerves and slow his heart rate down a tad, Jim reached for his shorts that contained his amulet...only to remember that he was bottomless as from his shower and he had put his shorts in his room when he was making his pillow fort and THAT meant the amulet was in his room. With the thing that was making those noises.

Okay, panic mode was in full gear, Jim mentally slapped himself for also leaving his phone in there so he couldn't call anyone for help.

"Suck it up Jim, you're alone on this one" Taking a deep breath of courage Jim closed his eyes to a near squint as he slow creaked opened his door ajar fully thankful that it didn't creak and peeped inside and what he saw made his blood turn ice cold.

Bular.

Bular the Black.

Bular the prince of the GumGums was in. His. Room.

Bular, the troll that has wanted Jim dead and most likely hung on a wall since they first met, was in his room!!!

Wait, why was he in his room? Jim wondered as many more questions raced through "Nevermind why Jim! Bular is in your bloody room and you need to get him out"

"Or else my room really will be bloody" He whispered finishing his thought.

Jim watched the troll for a moment looking for an opening to attack as if Jim could attack him without a weapon, to begin with, and Bular wasn't known for having many if any weakness aside from his father but Jim continued to watch and saw that he was growling and what almost sounded like purring. Well, Jim at least now knew what was making the weird noises but why was he making those sounds. Curious Jim continued to watch and he noticed how much Bular was circling and sniffing Jim's makeshift bed, like a cat would before settling down upon it. 

"What are you doing?" Mumbled the boy before spotted a familiar glint of sliver, peering over Jim saw his amulet! it was just laying in ample view near the end of a proper bed and Bular hadn't seen to notice it "He must be really sick or something" Even though Jim could see the very object that could save his life there was no way he could reach it without stepping into the lion's den. But Jim still went with it as it was his only plan and gently opened his door a tad more and was just about to step a foot inside when he got distracted by what Bular did next and it made Jim almost question everything he knew about the GumGum.

Bular was rolling on his back and rubbing himself into the pillows and quilts. It was only then that Jim noticed that Bular was naked and with that sprinkle of knowledge all attempts to be quiet had vanished.

"WHAT TH-AHHH!" With a yell and crash, Jim simultaneously had cried out in shock of what he saw and from catching his foot causing him to fall onto his hardwood floor flat on his face. The pain of the floor hurt like a bitch but thankfully it was only temporary as Jim had other things on his mind. When he looked up after checking to see if his nose was bleeding (thankfully it wasn't) Jim could see that Bular had rolled onto his side and was facing him, staring at him with those eyes that are the cause of most of Jim's nightmares.

But tonight they looked different somehow, more darker and filled with something that wasn't bloodlust and anger but still, Jim didn't like it, trying not to look at a certain part of the GumGum prince mustered up his bravery and exclaimed: "What the bloody heck are you doing here Bular?!" He tried to sound like he wasn't shocked and still a bit scared but his voice didn't help but for whatever reason Bular didn't seem to notice. Strange he was always first to point out the fear in the boy's voice saying how much he'll taste because of it. But Jim got nothing, Bular Just continued to stare his eyes semi-close almost gazing at Jim, and for reasons unknown, it frightened the boy more than the normal "your death will be slow and painful" look.

Jim quickly changed his mind about getting any word of an answer out of Bular and just wanted him out and gone.

He knew that what he was planning was crazy but Jim's brain was only in the now, ignoring the big fact that he was most likely going to be killed Jim launched himself towards his amulet. 

For what seemed like the most tense 5 seconds of his Jim could almost feel daylight's pommel in his hand but that brief flash of hope was squashed when a large rough hand took hold of Jim ankle and flung him over the troll's shoulder causing him to land quite harshly onto the floor bed with a thud.

Clutching the back of his head and groaning in the dull pain Jim had momentarily forgotten who was in his room and how he came to be hurting in the first. But the sound of a metal disk rolling away soon brought him back to the present.

Turning to where the sound came from only to see his amulet rolling underneath his desk and far out of reach "You've gotta be kidding me" He could hit himself if his head wasn't pounding already.

"I can still reach it" Jim half lied to himself, turning on his side before reaching out an arm to grab his amulet "Wait...why was I trying to get this again" The boy questioned himself but very quickly he was answered.

Jim froze in place when a set of sharp flesh-ripping teeth pressed themselves against his bare make throat "Shit, that's the reason why" The boy was too scared to even blink he just laid there allowing Bular to roll him onto his back again all the while giving deep threatening growl, making sure that he was keeping his teeth from piecing the trollhunter's tender skin. Bular would make him his soon but not quite yet.

The GumGum prince was slightly surprised that the particular growl worked so well on a human, it was the type to be mostly be used on youngsters by the elders or their parents if they got out of line but it was also used by new mating partners when one would show that they were dominant one in the bed chambers and what they said goes especially during a heat cycle.

 _"You learn fast boy. Good. My heat for once may have been right in choosing you to mate. But do not fret my dear soon-to-be pet. I'll train you up to obey, listen to your master and I'll take care of you"_ Bular smirked still buried in the boy's neck, the deep breathing provided a pleasant rumble throughout the lad's body to which Jim hated.

The huge beast took another deep breath in and by the heavens, Jim smelt divine. It took almost all the strength that Bular had left not to devour Jim right there and then but that would only be a short fix of joy, what he had planned was a much more succulent meal.

Purring ever so slightly Bular eased his mouth from Jim's neck to observe the boy's state and he was very happy to see that Jim was no longer trying to pick a fight or struggle to make a getaway. Instead, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and whimpering softly, he couldn't really think of anything else to do.

 _"Whimpering and near crying already? Well, you are still just a young boy"_ Bular felt a twinge of pride in making the fearsome trollhunter go back to being what he truly was, small weak little human. Bular was going to have a wonderful time training him into the perfect pet.

But full-time training will have to wait for another night because his patience was now worn thin with his arousal at full peak, his cock was pulsating to near to bursting to coat the boy with his cum that scent would take months to leave the child.

Oh god how he wanted that and he shall, Bular grasped at the thing baggy shirt that hung without shape against the boy's form, it was more akinned to a shabby dress that a common slave would wear. The thought made the troll grumble, no pet of his would wear such ugly garments, Bular would see to that.

Jim should be wearing the finest of silks embroidered with the rarest jewels, a gold gem-encrusted padded collar would be perfectly fitted to the boy's elegant neck upon which a long pretty golden chain would connect Jim's collar to a grand four-poster troll queen size bed where thick luxurious furs would adorn it to which Jim would lay and adorn them, his rightful place not as a warrior or protector but as a royal pet being utterly spoilt rotten and being protected.

Giving a sharp pull and before the boy could protest the shirt was ripped clean from Jim's flesh and was quickly discarded at the bedroom door now nothing but a pile of torn threads and rags that were now unrecognizable pieces of fabric. 

With a cry of shock Jim's only reaction was to quickly cover his dignity due to having human shame and teenage naked embarrassment but also to hide the slight fact his small spike of arousal from earlier had now grown into a full semi hardon.

 _"Shit shit shit!! This can't be happening!!! Not Bular, not him!!"_ Jim panicked keeping his legs high and close to his chest, his hands covering his cock and balls trying to ignore his dick from twitching and fidgeting from showing interest at the current state of events, finally giddy at getting some foreign action. Sure this was in part with his fansty but how often do sexual fantasies come true?

Not to mention that the troll above him was his arch-enemy so this was a big no-no!

 _"SO WHY AM I GETTING TURNED ON?!"_ Jim tried to find a rational season why his body was reacting to this. Was it because he was a virgin and his body was just overly sensitive?

The taboo enemy lovers thing? Jim hates to admit it but regrettably, he did find Bular devilishly and ruggedly handsome and a tightening of his pants was always abound to happen when they were meet (fight).

Or maybe it was that delicious smell that was just pouring from every cell of Bular's body, it was almost addictive so much that all Jim wanted to do was bury his face onto that big shaggy black mane all day and night. His eyes fluttered when the scent invaded his nostrils, no he had to keep a clear head even though it was getting increasingly harder with every passing second. Jim knew he couldn't fight Bular off, not like this. Should he just give in? The thought scared him more than the thought of being ripped apart.

Whilst Jim was on the edge of a panic attack mixed with arousal, Bular on the other was taking in view beneath him and he was liking what he saw, licking away some drool that was forming as he soaked in the boy's strange beauty.

His long raven black hair frame and noted how it complemented the trollhunter's boy sweet ivory white skin perfectly. This with such large wide blue innocent eyes made Jim look like a blushing bride about to but deflowered on her wedding night, slightly romantic.

The troll could also see that Jim had filled and toned out quite considerably from their first meeting, he was nothing but a twig before but now those once stick-thin like legs were much fuller along with his rear had grown plumper and Bular couldn't wait to sink his teeth into.

Grabbing a thin wrist the troll efforts pinned it above the boy's head, tears now streaming down his face. Bular couldn't have that now, could he?

Looming over the much smaller lifeform Bular lowered himself to the face and out of instant Jim placed and pressed his free hand flat against the broad offending chest in a pathetic attempt to push him away, it would be like a mouse trying to push against a full-grown horse, utterly useless.

Jim's cries, whimpers, and wordless pleas were growing in number but they appeared to have fallen on deaf ears as Bular right by his neck, fangs brushing ever so gently across his tender flesh making goosebumps spring forth.

Unable to do anything else, Jim could only think to plea "Please....p-please make qui-"

His plea was cut short, unable to finish from the sound of speech. Bular was speaking or rather whispering what seem to be right inside his ears. The words that spoke forth were in trollspeak and very old trollspeak at that so Jim had no hope in understanding what was being said to him and what was stranger was the way they were being spoken, Bular's tone was unusually slow and gentle it was so weird. It was the softest sounding voice that you never think that could ever exist inside of such a brute. It was still deep but it had lost its brutality and instead was replaced with a comfort that was a complete 180. 

The closest thing Jim could relate to was the best ASMR he could imagine.

But whatever Bular was saying it had worked a treat on the boy. The waterworks had ceased to flow and the sobs had dwindled down to a few mere weak hiccups, the hand that was eager to push away was now slowly sliding down the troll's chest before flopping to it owner's side, Jim had completely relaxed also doing a 180.

 _"What's happening to me?"_ Jim wondered as his mind and body began to melt into the bed covers, all the fear he had a few moments ago seemed to have vanished. His body began to heat up with more arousal than before as eyes fluttered shut.

He didn't even flinch when he felt Bular's cat-like tongue licked away the very last tears that dared to fall down his pet's beautiful face. Bular purred at the tears taste _"Delicious"_ He commented and now with the knowledge that his spell that helped one's partners to become a bit more relaxed and friendly had worked, he could get to work and be rid of his heat for another time.

He continued to lick his way down the boy's abdomen, relishing in each tremble and the sweet sound of innocent bliss, wow this boy really was untouched. He inwardly smirked knowing that he would be the first to claim the lad and due to the boy's purity it made Jim's flesh and sweat so very sweet to the tongue.

Each squeal and yelp was like fuel feeding the ever-growing fire deep in Bular's blood and ever hearing groin, it was surprising how the two of them didn't notice the mess of old and fresh pre that was being pumped from a very eager troll cock staining the duvet or maybe they did but they didn't care as it can be cleaned later.

"B-bulaaar~ Please...m-mmmm~" Jim moaned, willing to let the troll do whatever he wanted. What did Bular whisper to him? Jim wished he understood, maybe that could be the motivation that Jim needed to get him to try and learn the trollish.

Whatever it was it had made every cell in Jim's body go on high alert with a burning desire and it was ecstatic with every lick, touch and growl sent shivers all up and down his spine.

"EEP!"

With a cry, Jim jolted fully upright at a sudden sharp pin of hot sensations at his crotch of warmth and wetness at his most vulnerable parts and what met his eyes shocked him.

There before him was Bular had traveled the way down till he had reached in between Jim slender legs, holding onto them with a near vice-like grip with the boy's much smaller cock had now become rockhard the back of the pinkish glands was resting softly against Bular's maw leaking pre onto the troll's lips, the sight alone made Jim's heart jump.

With the most intense lust-filled stare, Bular's eyes bored into the much cooler innocent blue ones not tearing away as he a long slow lick of the boy's glands and to swirl his tongue around its head a few times taking in the taste and causing Jim the moan loudly and to grip tightly onto Bular's upper horns to which the troll didn't take too kindly to.

With a quick toss of his head, Bular dislodged Jim's hands from his horns, and with a quick flick of his wrist, Jim was flipped over onto his front, the wind temporarily knocked the wind out of him. Looking back over his shoulder trying his best to look annoyed and slightly pissed but instead, it came off as submissive and weak.

He saw that Bular was once again looming over him, strong and dominant like always. Growling Bular grabbed at Jim's hip making him squeal "Don't...run...boy" The voice that was uttered sounded almost like static and before Jim could respond he was pull up in such a way that his knees were supporting his weight as his chest and arms remained on the floor, Jim could have sworn that he was hearing his heartbeat through the floorboards and duvet and feel his cock throb and twitch begging to be touched. 

Jim had a good idea at what was going to happen and he hates to admit it but it was thrilling being at his enemy mercy, arching his back to a curve Jim was more or less asking for Bular to hurry up and take his V card but not yet. Even in his heat-driven mind Bular knew some preparation was in order.

Running his claws down Jim's back drawing out some more sweet music the troll leaned down and trapped two good fistful of Jim's plump backside to spread them to reveal that tight puckered virgin hole, Jim was shaking like a leaf waiting for what he never had gotten before.

"P-pleeeeeeee!!" A squeal came forth at the sudden feeling of a hot board and slightly rough tongue swept across his arsehole "Oh again, again please Bular" His wish was quickly granted as that tongue went to work, Bular had done this before as it showed in his skill in quickly making the boy push his arse further into Bular's maw, loving when he felt those fangs would dig into his flesh.

"More" The boy begged as he reached back with one hand to grasp a handful of messy thick mane that made Bular purr (guess he had a hair-pulling thing). Bular moved his hands to Jim's thighs and dug his claws into them making small pinpricks of blood to appear but Jim paid no mind as the pleasure was so great.

The troll continues to swirl and lap at the hole only ever spreading it with just the tip of his tongue, maybe if he wasn't in such a desperate need to breed Bular may have also used his fingers to help prep the lad but this wasn't the time but the spell from earlier would help with that as the prince knew the boy was a virgin and so he didn't want to break his pet the first time taking him. 

Looking down at his work Bular could see that Jim was lubed up just fine and not to mention was trembling for more.

"H-have mee~ Ahhh please t-t-take me Bular" Begged Jim letting go of the black mess of hair from the other to flop back to sheets, but want soon turned to fear upon seeing the weapon that Bular was brandishing it was only the second time that Jim saw it and it look ed bigger than before.

It's dark reddish skin shone with the pre that its owner had spread all it as its own lube, the ridges that coated the under shaft stood firm while above smooth bumps were adorn, its sizeable head continued to leak and near its rear, two slightly swollen mounds reside.

The slight alone was enough to make the horniest change their mind as Jim started to panic claw but only managing a few centimeters before being pulled back by his hips with a vice-like grip and a set of growling teeth right by his ear, threatening to bite down. Hard.

"I...said...don't...run" His voice was more haggard than before and once again Jim did he was told, closing his eyes and waited for the stabbing pain to come and pierce his soul.

"Relax...boy" Bular instructed, looking back to his target with cock in hand. Relax? How could Jim relax knowing that thing was going to kill his guts. He tried his best, wincing slightly when he felt the fat head press and push against his virgin backside.

"Nnneehh" Jim bit down on the pillow in front of him and held to it for dear life, but the pain never came only pressure, stretching, only hearing the troll above moan and growl as he pushed his length all the way inside spreading his walls the furthest they ever been.

"Mmmmm...." Jim said moaned under his breath, where was the pain? There should have been a lot of pain he was still waiting until it felt like Bular hit something wonderful.

"FUCK!!!" Jim cried tossing his head upward causing his hair to fly over onto the troll's broad shoulder "There it is" Bular growl into the boy's neck, laughing softly as he pulled slowly out only leaving the head inside, pausing to wrap one arm around the boy's waist and the other one grip around Jim's throat to both control and to hold him in place as he slammed himself fully back to the hilt making Jim cry out again in pure pleasure.

"A-again ahahhh please again Bular " He gasped from both having the wind knocked out of his lungs and having those lovely claws slightly squeezing his windpipe "Do that again!!!" He begged and Bular was more than happy to oblige as this was the hottest and tightest arse he had ever had in his life.

The way Jim's walls felt like plush velvet and were gripping around his whole shaft was near magic, he was keeping this boy all to himself and even that human female wouldn't have. That thought sparked a full drive of possessive passion.

This boy would scream, yes and he would scream only for Bular and no one else, he wanted everyone to know who now owns this human. The troll released Jim throat only to pinned his head to the pillow he was biting into earlier and with a fire in his eyes, Bular started to fuck the boy with no resolve knowing that the spell was working and that Jim wouldn't get hurt no more words were spoken as the troll slammed into Jim's prostate over and over again causing sparks to fire throughout his tiny body.

Jim sang the most beautiful song that Bular had ever heard. Cries, gasps, moans, and groans, begging and pleading for this not to end. The only other sound was the rough growls and chuffs along with the sound of stone flesh slapping against tender flesh, giant black balls kissing the boy's much smaller and pinker ones, at this rate both of them knew that neither was going to last much longer and always the one the finish after his partners Bular doubled his efforts.

He released Jim's head only to replace his hand with teeth on the boy sweat covered shoulder, reaching down to grasp at the younger creature's raging boner the troll stroked Jim trying to match his thrusts which were becoming jerkier by the second.

This add stimulation made Jim lose his mind as that knot began to form again only this time Jim didn't have time to react, feeling all muscles tense his hips snapped and jerked as peak arrived.

"BULAAAAAAHHHH" Jim screamed his former enemy's name as he orgasmed, stars filling vision as he once again for the second that night spilled his seed into Bular's every welcoming grip and ever teasing of his now overly sensitive glands, his walls spasmed and squeezed tighter than ever.

Bular was quick to follow soon after, with a wag of his tail and twitch of his hips as they snapped forward emptying extremely fertile seed deep into Jim's arse, coating the walls with thick ropes of cum this made Jim have a mini orgasm at being filled to point where his abdomen would swell ever so slightly if Jim was female he would most definitely get knocked up.

The two remained still only twitching here and there, Bular was the first to move slowly pulling out making him and the boy moan lowly as he pulled his softening cock with an audible pop, watching the thick white fluid steadily flow out of the much loser hole and trickle down the boy's creamy thighs, he would clean his pet up later.

He let Jim flop down to the bed, panting heavily and Bular soon joined him laying beside the boy pulling him in close so he could be groom, Jim didn't protest as he was being licked and groomed just enjoying the afterglow.

 _"Guess grooming is his afterglow,"_ He thought as sleep began to beckon him, and with the aid of slowly licking Jim couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and allowed to slip into dreamland.

After seeing his new pet had fallen he started to also feel the effects of drowsiness and he himself was asleep, his heat was finally satisfied. But that didn't mean that something like this was never to happen again, oh no Bular had many plans cooking in his dark brain, the last thing he saw was all the bruises, cuts and bite marks that covered Jim's skin.

He chuckled softly before closing his eyes "This boy will be hurting tomorrow"

And Jim will wake knowing that he just gave his virginity to his arch-nemesis.

Oh gronk-nuks.


End file.
